Grimoire file setup
File contents The Grimoire download contains a series of files that need to be attached to a module in order for this content to work during gameplay. The download comes in .rar format. A program that can read and extract .rar files, such as WinRAR, will be needed. The download is formatted in .rar due to its smaller compression size, making it more friendly for dial-up users to download. As always, .hak files should be placed in the hak directory, .tlk files in the tlk directory, and .erf files in the erf directory. Base files *Grim2_2da.hak - 2da files *Grim2Blueprints.hak - blueprints for summoned creatures, etc. *Grim2CScripts.hak - compiled script files *Grim2TGAs.hak - spell, scroll, & domain icons *Grimoire2.tlk - custom tlk file *Grim2Blueprints.erf - contains blueprints for wall placeables and summoned monsters. *Grim2Items.erf - potions, scrolls, and other magic items now possible using new spells *Grim2Hcr2Frmwk.erf - HCR2 framework for events, but HCR2 functions (rest restrictions, etc). are turned off *Grim2Source.rar - script file source code *Grimoire.hif - module installer file to automate updating your module Optional files for CEP compatibility *Grim2CEP_2das.hak - 2da files for use with the CEP *Grim2CEP.tlk - tlk file for use with CEP File usage Base setup In the Custom Content pane of the Module Properties: *Attach the haks listed above in Base Files in corresponding order. **For a more "plug-and-play" style of functionality, use the hak installer program written by bleeding edge. *Attach the Grimore2.tlk file as the custom tlk file at the bottom of the pane. Erf Files Grim2Blueprints.erf *Import the Grim2Blueprints.erf file. *Find the Wall of placeables in the custom placeables palette, under Miscellaneous. *Edit the placeables to verify that they have their proper appearance selected. If not, select the proper appearance. Appearance names for each placeable are simply Wall_of_. Grim2Items.erf *Formerly a hak file, this file will import new items that make use of the new spells. This file was changed to a erf file for compatibility purposes with DMFI wands and widgets. Grim2Hcr2Frmwk.erf *A slightly edited version of the core of HCR2, this disables the HCR2 core functions except for the event handling and being able to run multiple scripts for each event by setting variables on the module. This edited version also works with a new 2da file so you don't have to set any variables in the toolset to get the Grimoire to work. *After importing this erf, you will need to update your events to be the following: *If you are using your own custom event scripts, you will need to set variables on your module. For instance, if you are using an OnAcquireItem script, you will need to set a variable called OnAcquireItem2 that is of type string with the script name. Then your script will be executed. A listing of default variables is included in the Variables & Switches section. Variables & Switches *Proceed to Variable Settings for information on changing variables to enable different pieces of Grimoire content. CEP setup Follow the guidelines as stated in Base Setup above, with the follwoing changes: *Do NOT use the Grimoire2.tlk file. Attach Grim2CEP.tlk as the custom tlk file. *Attach Grim2CEP_2das.hak as the topmost hak in the Custom Content list. Finishing up Once you have attached everything, you will need to run a build on your module. Once this is completed, you will need to go into your Custom Placeables palette and open the Miscellaneous section. There you will see three Wall items: Wall of Ice, Wall of Iron, and Wall of Stone. You will need to edit each of these items (not edit copy!!) and set their appearance to their respective types. If you do not do this, the spells of the same names will not work. Category:Grimoire